


Unexpected Guest

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Way of the Force [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke returns to the Rebel Fleet with an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Unexpected Guest  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Wars  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Wars are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/335952.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Luke returns to the Rebel Fleet with an unexpected guest._  
>  **Author's notes:** Set post ‘The Gift’ for BtVS and post Return of the Jedi for Star Wars. Sequel to ‘[Dagobah](http://archiveofourown.org/works/234556).’

  
~*~*~*~*~

 

She knew he was coming long before the deck officer commed in to tell her he was. She knew, because she’d been watching, and waiting, worried despite knowing how powerful he was. After all, she’d just ‘found’ him, regardless of how long she’d felt their connection in her heart, and she didn’t want to lose him so quickly. That was why when she felt that first, tentative brush of minds, one she hadn’t felt since she’d watched his X-wing jump into hyperspace over Endor, she woke quickly, and was ready within mere minutes, comlink in hand. She knew at least one other who would want to hear from someone other than the airman on duty.

“Han?” He was either asleep, or working on the Falcon; it was hard to guess at this point. He still hadn’t quite forgiven Lando for some of the damage it had taken during the battle of Endor, and he and Chewbacca had been working extra hours to get their ship repaired.

“Yeah?” Falcon then, as she could hear a quiet huff from Chewbacca in the background, and she smiled a little in amusement. “Everything okay, sweetheart? Figured you’d be in bed by now.”

“I was, and I’m alright. Luke’s back,” she told him softly, and her smile widened a bit when she heard a muffle thud, then a hushed curse followed by a suckling sound. She could almost see him in her mind- having hit his hand in surprise, and sucking on the injured area.

“Since when?” he demanded, his voice somewhat heated. “Where is he, and why didn’t he say something?”

“He hasn’t landed,” Leia laughed as she made her way out of her private suite and down towards the hangars. “And he hasn’t told anyone yet.”

“Then how do you-” Han cut himself off as he abruptly figured it out. “Wait- this is another one of those- twin things, isn’t it? Force deal?”

“Yes, and he’s not too far away. He’ll be landing soon.”

“Let’s go say hi then. They’ll probably send him to Hangar 5; Chewie’n I’ll meet ya there.”

“See you there Han, Chewie.” Then, turning off the comlink, Leia began to move purposefully through the halls of the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser _Home One_ towards the particular bay Han had mentioned. When she arrived several minutes later, Han and Chewbacca were already there, watching as a familiar X-wing went through the landing process. As she settled beside them to wait, however, she realized that something seemed- off- about the fighter. Something about the cabin looked strange, although she couldn’t get a good look from here, and as she tried to stretch out with the faint, faint sense of the Force she harbored… “Han-”

“Yeah, I see it.” There was a second person crammed into the tiny cockpit of the X-wing- and crammed was the only word for it, because although the person looked fairly small, the X-wing was a fighter designed for only one occupant, and for maximum efficiency. Luke had to have made some very careful, and very drastic, adjustments to fit a second person into the cockpit with him. “Any idea who that is?”

“Not a clue,” she murmured, watching as the fighter set down, and the cockpit ceiling raised. “But I have a feeling we’re about to find out.”

Her brother climbed out first, although it was a smooth and easy climb with the mysterious Jedi training he’d received, and he was laughing as he turned on the scaffold stairs that had been pressed against the nose of the fighter to help his passenger out. His offered hand was waved away, however, as a young woman gracefully pulled herself up and out of the ship. She was definitely an odd sight, long blonde hair dull and tangled, face smudged, and her clothing torn and dirty. From where they stood, Leia could barely make out a pout on the woman’s face, and she watched as she crossed her arms over her chest. Luke laughed more before turning to make his way down the stairs and, unless Leia was seeing things, the woman stuck her tongue out at his retreating back.

Chewbacca wuffed and growled a question the Alderaanian didn’t full understand, but Han shrugged in response. “I don’t know either, buddy. I thought he was going on some kinda solo Jedi retreat for awhile, not picking up company.”

“Let just- wait till they get over here,” Leia said calmly. “I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation for this. Luke isn’t the kind to do anything rash.”

“What, you mean like running off to face Darth Vader alone?” Han arched an eyebrow after exchanging a look with Chewbacca. “Nope, that doesn’t sound like the kid at all.”

And that, regardless of how well it had turned out in the end, wasn’t a disagreement Leia was going to win, so she didn’t try. Instead, she turned her attention back to where her brother and his guest were making their way over, straining carefully to hear what was being said.

“… didn’t you _tell me_ there were going to be people here?” The woman’s voice came first, frazzled and somewhat frantic, and followed by her brother’s laughter. “First impressions are important! Now all they’re going to see is ick-Buffy, all covered in swamp goo! And! You promised showers first!”

“And I intended to keep that promise before I introduced you to anyone, but it’s out of my hands.” Luke was speaking calmly, although Leia could hear the thread of amusement in his voice, subtle, but clear. “My sister felt when I touched her mind, and-”

“Have I mentioned yet that the whole ‘mind touching’ is kinda creepy? Cause it is, and it can’t be healthy. I’ve done the ‘telepath’ thing, it does _not_ end well. That way leads only to headaches, and confusion, and finding out your mom had sex with your Watcher, and _ew_.” The woman shuddered forcefully, her face scrunching up at the apparent bad thought. Leia’s own eyebrow arched.

“I can’t read minds, Buffy. The Force allows me to discern emotions, and to have a sense for those around me, but it is not within a Jedi’s ability to see or hear a person’s thoughts.” They were coming closer now, and Luke lead the woman- Buffy, apparently- over to the waiting trio.

“Pick up a stray, kid?” Han smirked when the question made the woman scowl, and clapped a hand on Luke’s shoulder. Luke laughed and shook his head.

“Not quite. Han, Chewie, Leia, this is Buffy Summers. She- studied- with the same Jedi Master I did; I met her when I returned to my master’s home to meditate.” Buffy smiled weakly at the introduction, and raised one hand to wave slightly. Luke smiled and motioned to the others this time. “Buffy, this is my sister Leia Organa, and my friends, Han Solo and Chewbacca.

“So,” Leia started off, something like confusion in her eyes as she glanced back and forth from Luke to Buffy. “Are you a Jedi too, then? We thought Luke was the last.”

“No!” Buffy answered quickly, shaking her head. “Nope, no Jedi here. Just a girl who ended up halfway across the galaxy from home, and an elf who helped her out.”

“Halfway across the galaxy, huh?” Han echoed, a suspicious look on his face. Behind him, Chewbacca shifted and stared down at the blonde, growling softly in his own language. “Pretty convenient, isn’t it. You just happened to end up in Luke’s secret training spot?” The spot even _they_ didn’t know the location of, Leia added to herself silently. The woman was bristling though, at the obvious implication, and she could feel the complete belief and sincerity rolling in waves from her brother. Whoever this Buffy was, and however she’d ended up where she had, Luke trusted her, and for now, that was enough for the princess.

“Han, calm down.” Leia laid one hand on Han’s arm, her voice soothing as she played the part of the diplomat she’d been since she was a teenager. “I’m sure if Luke had sensed any treachery, he wouldn’t have brought her here. Let’s give her the benefit of the doubt.” Then, she tilted her head back to look up at Chewbacca as well. “You too, Chewie. You trust Luke’s judgment, don’t you?”

She watched them try to decide for a moment, both former smugglers exchanging side  
glances, before the Wookiee finally rumbled an agreement with her. It took a moment or two longer before Han scowled down at her, and muttered a grudging “ _Fine_ ,” beneath his breath.

“Thanks,” Buffy commented, voice heavy with sarcasm. “I appreciate the vote of confidence.”

“Ms. Summers, it is an _honor_ to meet someone who studied with the same master Luke trained under.” Leia’s tone was sincere as she offered a smile to the blonde. It seemed to take the edge of the younger woman’s annoyance, as she returned the smile.

“Thanks again- really, this time. But if there’s any possible way, I don’t suppose we can save the rest of the introductions for later, can we? I’ve been living in a swamp and showerless for _way_ too long, and Luke so owes me clean time.” The eager look on Buffy’s face made it impossible for Leia not to laugh lightly, and she nodded.

“That can be arranged.” First, though, she turned and embraced Luke warmly, and he smiled and returned the affectionate gesture. “It’s good to have you back, Luke. I’ll come find you later.” Then, offering a smile to Buffy, she gestured with one hand. “Come on. Let’s get you to a set of empty quarters, and a clean shower.”


End file.
